Promises
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: “We’ll fix this Jenn, I promise you.” Rodney stated with confidence. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Jennifer warned him. Rodney/Jennifer TLM ALternate Timeline.


Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed that her and Rodney had shared for the past year

**Hey everyone!! There seems to be a lack of Rodney/Jennifer stories on here, and when this idea popped into my head, I just had to write it down! I hope that you guys enjoy it! This is dedicated to the shippers on the Pro Rodney/Keller thread on Gateworld! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Promises**

Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed that her and Rodney had shared for the past year. She didn't want to leave the comfort of their cozy suburban home. After sitting on the bed for quite some time, she slowly stood up in front of it. She slowly turned her head to look around; to take in the room that she was in. In front of her on the dresser was her Wisconsin Brewer's Baseball Cap. It was from the first game that Rodney had taken her too when they first returned to Earth.

She then took one last look, and there was one thing that immediately caught her wandering eyes: the picture of the Atlantis team on the otherwise bare wall on the far end of the room. She walked up to it and stared at it for a good minute. It was taken at one of their "team nights," and every single one of them looked happy; they were all smiling, not knowing that they would all be dead within the next couple of months. They had no idea that the Pegasus Galaxy would fall into the hands of a hybrid maniac. They had no idea that millions of people were going to die. But then again, _she_ also had no idea that she would meet the love of her life while she was there. Just the happy and unforgettable memories that the picture washed upon her was amazing and it caused her frown to turn into a slight smile.

Jennifer heard footsteps coming up behind her, and she automatically knew that it was Rodney, and that he would be telling her that they needed to be leaving.

Rodney came up behind her, and placed a soft, loving kiss on her pale cheek. "You ready to go?"

"No." Jennifer shook her head slightly. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to come back."

"You will be coming back, I promise you." Rodney smiled, trying to be as happy as possible for her. He knew that she needed that right now.

Jennifer closed her eyes, and leaned back into Rodney's body. She rested her head on his shoulder, and she felt him place another kiss on her cheek. She then took her left hand, and placed it on his left cheek. Jennifer tilted her head slightly so that her lips brushed against his. Feeling him next to her, feeling his lips on hers, made everything go away for just a minute. Being that close to him brought back the memories of the countless nights they shared together; nights of joy that she would never forget.

"We're going to miss our plane if we don't leave soon." Rodney said softly as he placed a hand on her hip, and the other on her shoulder.

After about another minute of standing there looking at each other, Jennifer started to move towards the door of the room; Rodney's hand still grasped in hers.

While walking down the stairs, Rodney could sense the fear that she was holding deep inside of her. He knew that she wouldn't admit that she was scared or worried; but he knew her much better than that. The Jennifer he knew was always happy, smiling, and there was just something about her so amazing to be around. That Jennifer wasn't present today; and this was the first time in over a year that he's seen her like this.

They silently put their coats on, and walked to the front of the house. Jennifer was trying to take in every possible thing about the house: _their house_. She knew that it was going to be her last time there inside of it, even though she was hoping that it wasn't.

They got into their car silently; not even muttering a single word for the first ten minutes.

"We shouldn't be going back there." Jennifer whispered to Rodney as they were driving to the airport.

"Jenn, they're going to be the people that are going to cure you." Rodney argued.

"There's nothing we can do Rodney." Jennifer argued back. "I'm a doctor, and I know that there's nothing that they can do for me. I watched thousands of people die from the same thing, there's no cure."

"You never know what they could've discovered in the past year that we've been away from the place." Rodney said, hoping that he was right.

"Rodney, you know that I'm very optimistic about everything, but this time's different. There's nothing we can do, there's nothing that they can do." Jennifer softly argued.

"Don't say that Jenn." Rodney whispered. He was praying that she was wrong. "We've got to get though all of this. We have both lost so much, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

Jennifer looked up at Rodney with tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I love you Rodney." She placed her petite pale hand over his large one, and gave him a soft smile.

"We'll fix this Jenn, I promise you." Rodney stated with confidence.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Jennifer warned him.

"I keep my promises, you know that." Rodney teased, trying to lighten up the mood slightly.

The little comment caused Jennifer to smile. "You've never disappointed me before."

"And I expect to keep my clean slate." Rodney said.

"I just hope you're right this time." Jennifer stated flatly.

"I hope I'm right too." Rodney added.

"I know what this is, and if I knew how to stop it, I would've done it already. There's nothing in my power that I can do. It's going to end up killing me."

"Don't talk like that."

"I can't help it. I know it's true. I _was_ the doctor trying to find a cure for this, so that _I_ could save thousands of lives. Now I'm going to be one of the millions that it has killed within the past year."

Rodney made a left turn into the parking lot of the airport. They paid the man sitting in the "Parking Fee" house, and proceeded to trying to find a spot within the crowded parking lot. When they finally found one, Rodney pulled in.

He took the keys out of the ignition, and turned to face Jennifer. He put his right hand on her left cheek, and stared into her gorgeous brown eyes. He leaned over, and kissed her again. He wasn't sure when he'd be able to kiss her again; if he ever would be able to.

"We should really go now." Rodney whispered. He still hadn't pulled away from her; their foreheads were still touching.

They got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and walked towards the entrance to the airport silently.

"_We'll be back Jenn, I promise you."_ Rodney thought to himself as they went through the doors towards a place that may very well change both of their lives forever.

It had changed their lives once, and it'll probably do it again.

**I hope that it was good! Please review!**

**Nicole**


End file.
